A wrist exerciser can be designed as an article to be held in a user's palm and rotated with the user's wrist. Some wrist exercisers utilize the principle of a gyroscope to create a resistance to the user's wrist motion for exercise. Such wrist exercisers may only need a starting force and/or torque to initiate rotating of the gyroscope. For example, a user can initiate spinning the gyroscope, e.g., such as by using a rope or a pin that is initially set in the gyroscope and pulled by the user, and/or auto-start the gyroscope by generating an initial auxiliary starting force (e.g., such as by using an auxiliary starting force mechanism, like that described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,381,155). After the gyroscope starts spinning, the user can accelerate spinning with forces applied by the wrist, thereby exercising related muscles. Depending on the applied forces, the wrist exerciser can generate a high rotation speed, e.g., greater than 10,000 revolutions per minute (rpm). The higher the rotation speed is, the stronger resistance would be created, which contributes to strengthening the user's wrist and arm.